Who Am I
by EchoStargazer
Summary: Everyone always thought Bumblebee was just a bumbler. Even his teammates. They don't know about his mysterious past and unique...abilities. Now they are all wondering. How does a bot just disappear off the face of the planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Echo here. This is my first ever story, so I guess you can say I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I am in need of a Beta too because I just know I'm going to have a lot of mistakes.** **This also takes place after the last tfa episode. PROWL DOES NOT OFFLINE! He is far too awesome to just kill off. Sari is not one of my favorite characters so she will not be in this fanfic much...if any. She is on Earth and she may or may not be mentioned in this story. Blurr and Starscream are not offline either. Wasp was cured and is now finishing his training to be in the elite guard. I may change the rating of this later. Right now it is T because I am parinoid. I welcome reviews...Flames will be extinguished by Optimus's fire hose. Now ...ON WITH THE ACTION!/**

 **_Summary:_ **

_Everyone always saw Bumblebee as a bumbler. Even his own teammates. If not a bumbler, then they saw him as too little or not experienced enough. They underestimate him. They do not know anything about his past and just how experienced he is. They don't know the connections he has. How much influence he can have on a bot. What skills he actually possesses. What he has lived to see. How mature he really is underneath his cheery personality. Then again... he was born and raised in Koan... the pit of salvation itself. H had to learn how to survive on the streets after being abandoned as a sparkling for his... unique skills. Being taken in and trained by Master Yoketron helps too. Now what will his teammates think when they learn just what he can do?_

 _/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/_

Bumblebee was nervous. Bottom of the pit, wanting to purge your tanks kind of nervous. They had defeated Megatron and the rest of the Decpticons, but now they were back on Cybertron. The one place Bumblebee didn't want to be. He wanted to stay on Earth or somewhere else in the Cosmos...just to keep away the memories. Sari had decided to stay on Earth and help protect the inhabitants with her newfound powers. He wished he could be there too. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He had to at least say goodbye. Right now, Bumblbee and the rest of the team were outside the Cybertron High Council building. They had been rewarded and reconized for their glorious victory. Bumblebee silently listened through the whole conversation. Bumblebee honestly didn't care about how much a magnificient job they had did. He wanted to get away...away from the stares, the looks, the suffocating eternity of hundreds of bots judging him. Finally, after he felt as if he would snap, it ended. He was free.

Walking away from the stage he turned to the bots he called teammates. Optimus looked proud of what was accomplished, and why shouldn't he be...he lead the team that defeated Megatron. Ratchet looked as grumpy as ever, but you could see in his optics that he was just as proud. Bulkhead looked a little uncomfortable, but he was practically glowing in pride at now being a true bridge technician...in training. Prowl was as calm and silent as always. Bumblebee could tell he was just as happy though, even if Prowl thought he hid his emotions well. Bumblebee could always read other bots emotions well, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. That why he got on the ninjabot's nerves so well. He knew just what buttons to push.

Finally, Optimus spoke to everyone," I want to tell all of you how proud I am of all of you and your teamwork." "No matter what came your way you defeated it."

Ratchet turn to the Prime," Now don't be giving us another speech after we just survived one!"

Bumblebee couldn't help but snicker at this. It was just what he was thinking.

Ratchet turned to Bumblebee and unspaced his favorite wrench." And just WHAT are YOU laughing at youngling!"

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet and raised his servos up,"Whoa Doc bot! No need to wrench me just because I find it funny that that was exactly what I was thinking!" He then smirked at his teammates. "Say what are you guys going to do now that the war is over?" he asked.

Everyone sighed at Bumblebee's humor, and then thought about his question.

Bulkhead answered first." Well, I am going to be working with Wheeljack and learn more about space bridges, and visit the energon farms my family works on in my spare time, little buddy." Bumblebee bristled at the "little" comment, but knew Bulkhead didn't mean anything by it.

Prowl answered next." I am going to take over Master Yoketron's dojo, I believe he would want his legacy to continue."

Ratchet was next." I am a medic kid, I will be working my own clinic...and fragging fixing destructive bots who don't know what it means to be SAFE." Bumblebee rolled his eyes at this, but gave a small smile.

Optimus was last, " Ultra Magnus has decided he wants to teach me to be the new Magnus."

Bumblebee smiled at everyone and asked" So I guess you bots will be really busy right?" Everyone gave a small nod of their helm. "Then I guess this is goodbye for a while right?" " I mean everyone is going their seperate ways right?"

All of his teammates gave him a startled look,but didn't deny it since it was true.

Bumblebee walked up to Bulkhead first." You were always there for me as my best bud. We did everything together and I'll never forget that.I'll miss you Bulkhead."

Next he walked up to Ratchet."You may be an old grouch-bot, but you were the best medic I ever had the displeasure to meet. I won't forget to be SAFE." He smirked at Ratchet, and the Medic gave him a digruntled look.

Prowl was next."You may b a stiff Prowl, but you were always fun to annoy. I'm expecially going to miss the times we got into arguments over the little things." Quickly Bumblebee reached forward and gave him a hug, then leaped back. " And I was FINALLY able to give you a hug without you throwing a shruikin at me!" Laughing he dodged the well aimed shruikin heading toward him.

Lastly was Optimus."Boss-bot you were like the sire I always wanted. You helped me through a lot of slag and I'm thankful for that." Optimus kneeled down and hugged Bumblebee to his chassis.

When Bumblebee pulled away he turned around and started walking away." Wait you make it sound like it's the last time we will see you." Prowl spoke.

Bumblebee turned his head and replied." It might be, you never know what could happen." He then turned around and walked away leaving his confused teammates behind.

/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[

Bumblebee knocked on the door to Ultra Magnus's office. He hear a muffled "come in" and entered , closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Bumblebee. I take it you have something to discuss with me?" Ultra Magnus said looking at the yellow scout.

Bumblebee nodded his helm and replied." Yes sir, I have considered your offer and have decided to accept."

The Magnus smiled at Bumblebee." Well, it does help that you are experienced with this. Have you any idea of a partner for this particular mission?"

Bumblebee again nodded his helm and looked toward the door. A nanoclick later it opened, revealing non other than Lockdown.

He smirked at the two bots who did not seem surprised by his appearance." So...Where do we start finding more crew members Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked at Lockdown." I have a few in mind that are off planet, but we're going to need a better ship than the one you have."

Ultra Magnus spoke up." I believe I can arrange that and any supplies you may need."

Bumblebee and Lockdown looked at each other and nodded their helms. " So when do we start the mission?" Lockdown asked.

" Immediately." The Magnus replied.

/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[[/[[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[[[[[/[[/[/[/[[/[/[[/[/[[/[[[/[[[/[[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/

 **Ooooh Cliffhanger! What are those three up to? Why is Bee hanging out with Lockdown? How is Ultra Magnus involved? Find out in more chapter to come! Reviews make me update faster.**

 **P.S. I am putting up a poll for who Bumblebee should be paired with. if you have any suggestions please tell me. Any other bots you want paired, please tell me. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Lapse**

 **[][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=[=p=p=[=[=[=[=[=[[=[=[=[=[[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[[[=[][=][[=[=[[=[=[=[=[[**

 **Optimus's POV**

It has been 20 years since Bumblebee disapeared. After the strange goodbye, I had decided to ask Bumblebee about what he meant. Imagine my surprise when I couldn't find him anywhere. Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet decided to help look for him. Bulkhead decided to go to the Elite Guard and see if Bumblebee perhaps went there to finish his training. Prowl went to Jazz to ask for the other cyber-ninja's help in finding Bumblebee's records, and get a lead on where he may be. Ratchet and myself traveled to places we thought Bumblebee could be on all turned up empty-servo. What was the strange was that the jet twins had also disapeared. But the strangest of all was that their were no records of them ever existing. It was as if they were never there in the first place.

I felt as if I was to blame. Even though I knew I had no control over what Bumblebee did, I couldn't help but feel responsible. Bumblebee was like a son to me. I felt as if I should have done something to prevent this. And now we have heard of the Decpticons planning to rise again. Megatron is still behind bars, thank Primus, but I can't help but wonder for how long. They are recruiting more and more younglings. Each one I see, I can't help but picture Bumblebee in their place. I wonder how he is. What scares me the most, and the rest of the team, is wondering if Bumblebee is even still online.

][];'[;;][['['['[[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[[;[;;[[;[;[;[;[;[;[[;;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[;[[;[;[;[;[;[;[;;[[;;[;[;;[;[;[;[;;;[;;[;

 **Prowl's POV**

I was meditating again. It helped. It helped rid me of my unwanted thoughts. Of a grey body lying in a pool of energon. Of the yellow paintjob never to shine again. Of the bright optics full of life never to see again. I couldn't handle it. Ever since Bumblebee disappeared, I couldn't help but wonder about him. The truth was I missed him. I missed the pranks he would play on me. The way his optics would light up whenever he smiled. The obnoxious way he would act. His childish antics. By Primus, I missed him so bad that my spark ached. Bumblebee was the life of the team. The light that would shine our way in the darkness. Now it was gone. He was gone. We all worried for him. I know that Optimus feels responsible. I do too. I always treated Bumblebee as if he was a nuisance. As if I couldn't stand him. He was the only one who ever knew just what buttons to push to annoy me. Now I would do anything to have that back.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Ratchet's POV**

If I ever saw Bumblebee again, I was going to dismantle him. I was slowly going to tear him apart piece by piece. He had the whole team worrying the slag about him. We all felt guilty for his disappearance. We had contacted Sari on Earth to see if she ever heard of replied she hadn't and then proceeded to yell at us about what we did to make him disappear. I knew she was worried about him, he was her best friend after all, so I didn't take it to spark. Truth be told I felt bad about Bumblebee's disappearance. I probably shouldn't have yelled at the youngling so many times...or hit him with the wrench all those times either. I also feel bad about all the times we used Bumblebee as bait for the Decepticons. Now that I think about it, we probably made the kid feel like he was only good for luring in the Decpticons. We never let him do anything really useful.

SLAG! The kid probably thought that we only put up with him because he was the distraction while we did the real job. He probably felt like a useless glitch. He must have hid his feelings behind all the smiles and the " I'm fine." excuse. That was probably why he gave us that strange goodbye the last time we saw him. All I wanted to do was protect his innocent spark from the perils of war... his spark... I remember when I gave Bumblebee that checkup so long ago. I had to check his spark. At first he was reluctant, but when I told him it would be patient-doctor only he agreed with a little less reluctance. When I saw his spark I understood why he was reluctant. His spark was the most gorgeous spark I had ever seen. Pure white with golden tendrils circling it. Like it was protecting his very soul. I must of stared for a good five nanoclicks before Bumblebee stated he was uncomfortable. I never spoke a word to anybot about it. Bumblebee also didn't want to talk about it. But ever since I saw his spark, I was more protective of him. I wouldn't let him even get remotely cose to any of the Decepticons, in case they found out about the special spark. No wonder the kid was like he was... I can only hope he is safe.

=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[[=[=[=[=[=[=[==[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=

 **Bulkhead's POV**

I miss my little buddy. He was the only one who didn't see me for just my size. He knew a lot about not judging bots by their size. He was the only one who understood me. I feel bad about not being able to find him. I feel as if I could look harder and maybe find him. I feel as if I let him down. He was like my little brother I always wanted. I have to admit I was a little over protective of Bumblebee when we first met the team. Especially Prowl. When we first met Prowl he disliked Bumblebee and me with a passion...that may of had to do with us breaking his ship too. Now he feels just as guilty as the rest of us. I was also over protective of Bumblebee whenever we would fight the Decepticons. It was like there was something telling me to keep them away from Bumblebee. I never realized how it must of made Bumblebee feel to be protected from everything. Now I realize how he must have felt...and it makes my spark ache. And now the Decepticons are rising again and I can only hope that my little buddy is somewhere safe.

-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]]-]-]-]-]-]-]-]]-]-]]-]]-]

Ultra Magnus was walking to his office. He had just finished speaking with Optimus Prime. During the brief meeting he noticed how exhausted the young Prime looked. When he asked what was bothering him, Optimus told him of how he worried of the rising Decepticons, but more importantly Bumblebee. The Magnus offered the Prime a day off to collect himself, in which he eagerly accepted. Now Ultra Magnus was typing in a comm. frequency of an imortant bot. As he waited for the call the go through he thought of the Decepticons. He had just gotten word that Megatron and the other Decepticons had escaped. The hammer weilding bot knew he would need all the help he could get in the battles to come, hence why he was calling the mysterious bot in the first place.

After a few clicks the call finally pulled through and a young and childish, but mature voice answered."Ultra Magnus? What can I do for you?"

The Magnus smiled at the sound of the voice and replied." Bumblebee I am glad I reached you...we are in dire need of your help here on Cybertron...Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons have escaped."

There was silence on the line for a moment before the line erupted with a string of curses.

" I will be there with my team in a few cycles...we are on a mission right now. Can we keep my arrival secret?" Bumblebee asked.

Ultra Magnus replied," That is just fine, but I must tell you that your team misses you very much."

Bumblebee was silent for a long time before answering. " I miss them too" then the line went dead.

Ultra Magnus sat in his chair and began to plan on how to explain why an illegal bounty hunter ship would be landing.

[][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][]

 **YAY! Bumblebee is coming back. This was sorta hard to write. The character are probably a little ooc. I wonder what everyone will think when they see Bumblebee. I also wonder who will get a crush on him. Please review and tell me who you think should be paired with Bumblebee, I also have a Poll up too...SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Deep in Space**

 **()()()()()(){}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}()()()()()({}{}{}{}{}{}{})()()()()()()}{}{}{}{}{()()()(){}{}{}{}{}{{()()()()({}{}{}{}{}{)_)()()()(){}{}**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A shot echoed through the halls of the "Scavenger". It was a frustated and annoyed shout. Nanoclicks later running peds sounded through the corridor. The residents of the ship were all running to the control room. They knew that shout. It meant that something had pissed off their commader.

Lockdown was the first through the door. "Bumblebee! What happened?"

Right behind Lockdown was a few other bots who cautiously looked around the corner, for fear of what Bumblebee would say or do. said Cybertronian was taking deep breathes to try to call down. What Bumblebee said next struck horror and anger through the crew.

" MEGARON and the rest of the decepticons have escaped." was the spatten replied. Bumblebee then turn and looked at the team and more than one flinched at the anger in their leaders optics. " Get ready to leave immediately. We are going back to Cybertron."

All the transformers saluted and left save for three of them. Lockdown slowly walked up to Bumblebee and put his only working servo on the minibot's shoulder. Black Arachinia (now called Elita again) and a bot named Bluestreak stood back and waited patiently for what the second in command would say next.

Lockdown finally spoke." Don't worry Bumblebee. The Decepticons don't stand a chance aganst our team not to mention the added firepower of the Elite Guard."

Bumblebee turned to look at the ex-bounty hunter." That's not what I'm worried about Lockdown."

Lockdown was confused for a second but before he could question Bumblebee's answer, another bot beat him to it.

"Well, what are you worried about then Bumblebee? I mean I would be worried about going up aginst the Decepticons even if I had a great team. Well I mean I am worried but I don't see what you are so-" Bluestreak was cut off by Elita cuffing him over the helm.

" If you would shut your lip componets for a nanoclick then maybe Bumblebee wold be able to answer all your questions." She hissed. Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard Bumblebee laughng at them.

" It's ok Elita. The reason I'm so worried is because I will see my team again."

Lockdown spoke up." Why are you so worried about seeing them again?"

The minibot was silent for a click, but then answered."They all probably think I'm offlined and when they see me alive and well I worry about what their reaction will be...not to mention my status and...upgrades."

Silence was met with that statement until Elita burst out laughing. " Oh I can't wait to see the look on Sentinal's faceplates when he hears that the Magnus himself has made you a Prime! And as for your teammates well lets just say there will be a lot of strange reactions to your apperance." She said still laughing.

Bumblebee glared at her for a moment before also laughing." They will be in for a shocker once they see how much their little scout has grown." " Oh and Bluestreak you might want to begin an explanation about where you have been all these years."

Bluestreak looked confused. " Why?"

Bumblebee erupted into giggles." Because your brother Prowl will be there, and I'm almost positive that he will want to slag both of us with his ninja stars when they see us."

Bluestreak's optics widened comically before he shouted "OH MY PRIMUS! HE IS GOING TO OFFLINE ME! HE WAS PROBABLY SO WORRIED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO..." Bluestreak trailed off as he ran from the room to prepare himself for the reunion with his brother.

The remaining bots all laughed at Bluestreak's misfourtune. Nanoclicks later two blurrs ran into the room and promptly glomped Bumblebee.

" AHH! Jetfire! Jetstorm! How many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping on me!" The minibot said looking at the two positively beaming faces staring down.

" We are being sorry yellow bumble." Jetstorm said standing.

His brother also stood and spoke. "We are just being happy to be going back to Cybertron and seeing Mr. Jazz , Cycle Bot, the Grumpy bot, Big bot and Truck bot."

Bumblebee heard snickering from the other two, then sighing Bumblebee replied to the twins. " I am too, but we can't get there if you two aren't at your stations."

The two jets saluted and flew to their sighed and looked at the two still snickering bots. "That goes for you guys too."

Elita and Lockdown finally stopped laughing and went to their stations as well.

The jettwins both spoke in unsion next. " We are to be arriving in Cybertron in 2 earth hours."

Bumblebee sighed again and went to the main controls and whispered." I hope the team won't be too shocked and upset with me. I really miss them."

With thruster to full power, the "Scavenger" was on course to Cybertron and the surprises in store.


	4. Chapter 4

On Cybertron

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Ultra Magnus was walking to the control center. He had scheduled a meeting with Optimus and his old team, along with some new bots as well. He knew that Bumblebee would be arriving soon, but the Magnus would not tell them that. No he had promisd Bumblebee not to tell them that. He was going to tell them that he had called in some 'recruits' though. He also admitted to himself that he wanted to see Bumblebee's old team's reaction to the 'new' Bumblebee. He knew it was going to be a reunion that no bot would forget.

As he walked through the doors, he was surprised to see a fuming Ratchet covered in pink paint and glittter. Since no one had noticed his entrance he stopped to watch what had happened. Ratchet opened his mouth and Ultra Magnus prepared himself for some audio breaking screaming... Sure enough Ratchet let loose.

"YOU SLAGGING PIT SPAWNS! I'LL DISMANTLE YOU! I'LL USE YOUR SPARE PARTS AND REINFORMATE YOU INTO FEMMES!"

Ultra Magnus followed Ratchet's line of sight and let out a chuckle. He saw the two new twin recruits Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with shit eating grins on their faceplates. They were front liners who loved getting into trouble and pranking their superiors. They also loved racing and were well know for their 'jet judo.' They reminded him of Bumblebee, only Bumblebee also knew how to get out of trouble. Their was another big difference. The Lamborgini twins also DESPISED minibots. It had to do with something that happened to them when they were in their younger frames.

Jazz finally looked toward the Magnus at his chuckle and saluted. " Hey there Ultra! We didn't 'ear you come in!"

All of the other bots in the room turned and saluted, including the twins and Ratchet. But not before he gave the twins a good hit on the head with his Magnus took the time to take a look at all of the bots present. Optimus and Sentinal had been in an argument in the corner before he had walked in. They now stood at attention although there was still some tension in their frames. Bulkhead was with his mentor Wheeljack on the sidelines. Prowl was standing beside Jazz and was looking around at the other bots also. Then their was some of the new recruits. Cliffjumper was standing with a couple of bots named Mirage and Hound and was currently sneering at the twins. Then their was Blurr who was talking the processors off of Rodimus and Hot Shot. Finally there was Wasp and Ironhide who were watching all of the commotion with smirks on their faceplates.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Why do I always have to deal with the trouble makers?" he asked himself.

Sentinal decided to open his mouth then. " Ultra Magnus! I think I can speak for us all when I ask why you have ask to meet _all_ of us here?" He obviously didn't like all of the bots who he belived where ranked lower than him.

Ultra Magnus took his tie in answering." I have called all of you here to tell you that Megatron and the Decepticons have escaped from the stockades." He waited for the reaction that he knew he would get. He didn't have to wait long either before the room was filled with confused and angery shout along with a few choice words of cusing, curtisy of Ratchet.

" Howdidtheyescapefromthestockades! Wehavethebestsecuritythereis!?" Blurr shouted.

"Those pit spawn 'cons better not show their faceplates again after all the trouble they put us through the last time!" Ratchet included

" Let them come well show them just what we can do!" both twins shouted in unsion.

"ENOUGH!" Ultra Magnus finally decided to calm down the ruckus. It worked. All of the shout quited down instantly. " I know that all of you are confused and angered by this outcom but we must plan our next move." " And I am also afraid that we will need more help then last time."

Sentinal didn't like the sound of that." You mean to bring in more bots? I don't believe we will need any other bots. We defeated them once and we will do it again. We don't need some rookies coming in and screwing things up!"

Ultra Mgnus stayed calm, but his patience was thinning with Sentinal's attitude. " I understand that you feel that way Sentinal, but these bots are under no cercumstances 'rookies'. " " They are very skilled in their fields and will b here any click now."

Rodimus Prime decided to ask the question they were all thinking. " Just who are these bots anyways?"

Ultra Magnus knew they would ask this question and had already formulated an answer. " They are trust worthy. I can not tell you exactaly who they are since they have asked me not to. I will tell you that one of them is a new Prime though and are not to be underestimated. You will find out who exactly they are when they arrive."

Optimus, Sentinal, and Rodimus all spoke in unsion." A new PRIME!?" they asked in confusion and Sentinal in a little anger.

Before anyone could say anything else a Comm. interupted them. " Ultra Magnus sir! An illegal bounty hunter ship has just entered the atmosphere and some of our ships are opening fire on it!"

Ultra Magnus immediately started running outside with the others following behind him. He then shouted into the comm. link. " Tell those ships to cease fire! The ship is not a threat! I repeat cease all fire!"

" To late sir, their has been a direct hit! It's going to crash!" was the reply.

Ultra Magnus and the rest of the bots had made it outside and were now watching a huge ship come hurtling toward the ground. Ultra Magnus then turned to everyone and spoke." Get ready to bring in some injured bots incase they are hurt."

Prowl then spoke. " Are these the bots you were speakng of?"

Ultra Magnus gave a short answer. " Yes."

They all watched the ship crash to the ground a few feet away and they were all running to stand outside the entrance. All the bots were waiting in anticipation. They were worried about the bots inside, and were also wonder just who the bots were. A nano click later the door opened and pedsteps could be heard. Everyone was silent and watched as a figure emerged from the entrance. Everyone was surprised by what greeted them.

A small black and yellow minibot femme stood at the entrance. On her right side was Lockdown and on her left was Elita-1. When the minibot femme turned her gaze onto the bots staring they all froze. The femme was gorgeous. Soft, vibrant blue eyes gazed at them. She had small horns on her helm that moved every so often showing her anger and irritation. On her back was two doorwings that flicked up, displaying her tense postion. Her figure was slim with curves in just the right places. Bright yellow paint gleamed like a miniture sun. On her arms were slim gloves that held hiden blades. And on her heals where wheels that would help her skate and miniture thrusters for flight. Everyone was drawn back to her eyes though, but they all flinched when they saw the anger in them. But there was also a similarity in them that no bot could place.

Finally after a tense silence the femme finally spoke. Her voice was like honey,soft and sweet, but it was spoken with anger and irritation." I'm going to ask this onc and only once." She spoke slowly." Whose bright idea was it to. SHOOT. MY. SHIP. OUT OF THE FRAGGING SKY!?" Her voice had risen with each word.

All the bots were stunned with the power her voice held. And many of them were slightly blushing at her gaze.

Ultra Magnus was the only one not affected and answeres the femme. " It is nice to see you again too, Bumblebee. Or Bumblebee Prime now." he said with a slight smile. Bumblebee huffed in reponse still waiting for an answer to her previous question. That is until someone else spoke up...more like a lot of someones.

Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Blurr, Wasp, and Sentinal having beEn the only bots present that had met Bumblebee before shouted." BUMBLEBEE?!"

Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee looked over at them and that was when the unthinkable happened.

Ratchet and Sentinal Glitched.

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

HAHAHAHA! Oh poor Ratchet! He couldn't handle it! Yay! I finished this chapter! Yep Bumblebee is a FEMME! And more than one bot has a crush on her. I wonder who I will pair her with. Go and vote now! But I may or may not use the winner to pair her with. Oh and if anyone wants to draw a pic of the new Bumblebee please tell me. I would love to see what she would look like. I suck at drawing and describing new models so you can add stuff to her if you wish. Just give me credit for the idea. I wonder what will happen next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

First off I have one thing to say...I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED! School has been a pain in my aft and I have had to go on mutilple club trips also. And I admit I was a little stumped on how to write this chapter. I now am back in action though! So I dont't want to keep you all waiting for me to start and also i would like to celebrate getting 11 reviews! Thank you guys for your support!

TRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERSTRANSFORMERS

After Sentinal and Ratchet glitched everyone just stared at one another. Well most of the mechs stared at Bumblebee and many were confused as to what just happened. Bumblebee just looked from Ultra Magnus to Lockdown to Elita and to Ratchet and Sentinal. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore...she started to giggle. Her giggles soon turned to full blown laughter and soon she was on the ground rolling in laughter. The mechs were all startled by this and became even more confused when Lockdown and Ultra Magnus joined in.

Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Jazz just stared at Bee for a long moment. Then Optimus looked to the only bot that walked off the ship that was not laughing like a hyena...Elita-1. Optimus had to do a double-take when he got a good look at her. She was back to her original form from before she became Black Arachinia. Only she still had the deadly pair of stingers on her back and still had some of the coloring from before. She was looking down fondly at Bumblebee like a creator would do a creation. It was obvious that she cared for the young femme.

Ratchet and Sentinal chose this moment to finally get up. Ultra Magnus and Lockdown had stopped laughing but Bumblebee was still in the ground laughing her helm off. Ratchet took one good look at Bumblebee then unsubspaced a wrench and promptly threw it with deadly accuracy at Bumblebee's helm. The wrench hit dead on if the cry of shock was anything to go by.

"OUCH!" "What the frag was that for Doc-Bot! Don't tell me you didn't miss me!" Bumblebee yelled indignantly at the fumming medic.

"YOU LITTLE PIT-SPAWN FRAGGER! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAD EVERYONE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO OFF WITHOUT TELLING US! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FELT HUH! DID YOU EVEN WONDER WHAT WE WOULD THINK! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CONTACTED US AND TOLD US YOU WERE STILL ONLINE!" Ratchet fumed at the young femme. Then another thought popped up in his processer.

" AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A FRAGGING FEMME!"

Bumblebee looked at the ground guiltily before looking over to Ultra Magnus. With a slight nod of his head she turned back to the other bots waiting for an answer.

" I'm sorry I had you all worried but I will explain it all once we aren't in the open..."

"But first I think I should introduce you guys to my crew." " I think some of you might know a couple of these bots." Bee said.

Prowl chose this moment to speak up. " I see that you are working with Lockdown."

Bee flinched slightly at Prowl's tone, for some reason it sounded bitter. " Actually it's the other way around. Lockdown works for me...he's actually my Second in Command." Everyone but Ultra Magnus looked at her in shock. Bee turned to look at Elita. " Elita, go get the rest of the crew." Elita saluted Bumblebee and walked back inside the ship. A few clicks later the sound of jet engines could be heard.

Jazz looked at Bumblebee. " Na way. Thas not who i 'ink it is...is it?"

Bumblebee just smiled and nodded, completely unaware of the reaction she got from most of the mechs with that simple smile.

Two orange and blue blurs suddenly shot out of the ship and landed right beside Bumblebee. Two bright smiles on their faceplates. They saluted the bots starring incrediously at them.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking and many bots fell over trying to keep their footing. When they felt a shadow over them they looked up to see a giant metal T-Rex standing over them.

"I'm sure most of you guys remember Grimlock here." Bee said coming over and petting Grimlock's side. Grimlock leaned down and promptly licked Bumblebee across the faceplates.

"Eww Grimlock! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Bee said with a disgusted look on her faceplates.

The final bots had exited the ship and the other mechs were looking at them curiously.

" Well I guess I should Introduce you guys! You all know this is Grimlock, and you know lockdown and Elita over there. Some of you know Jetfire and Jetstorm here. Then this is Drift." Bee said stopping at a mech with a samurai helm and twins swords sticking from the back. ( AN: Just imagine the movieverse Drift)

" Last but not least a good friend of mine...Bluestreak." Bee introduced and waited for the reaction she would receive from a certain ninja bot.

Sure enough Prowl stepped forward and looked at Bluestreak in amazement. " Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak looked at Prowl bashfully and spoke softly for the first time. " Hey Prowl. Long time no see."

Prowl just stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a unprowl like hug.

Bluestreak returned the hug. " I missed you Prowl."

" I missed you too...brother."

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

YAY! Brotherly love for Prowl and Bluestreak! Oh and before I forget I am taking requests for Bumblebee pairings! They can be slash or where Bumblebee is a Femme. Just leave a request in the reviews or you can PM me to tell me what kind of pairing you would like for Bumblebee. This request will probably be one-shots or they might become a full blown story. It depends on how much detail you give me. But i will try to make all my readers happy. Thank you and Review!:)


End file.
